XigDem  Wait, I'm A Father!
by Riku0Riku
Summary: When Xigbar decides to rape Demyx, Demyx's world turns upside down. Demyx ends up getting pregnant and only he knows why. What happens when everyone finds out, including Xigbar?
1. Chapter 1

Riku: Hello everyone! This is another XigDem fanfic. The title is "Wait, I'm A Father?" I hope you like.

WARNING: Do not read if you dont like yaoi or mpreg! Thank you.

~~XigDem~~

(Demyx POV) I just layed there on my bed starring at the ceiling..Again. It was unlike me to just do nothing but latly I havent been up to anything. Not sure why. I

didn't even hear my bedroom door open or the sound of footsteps. I didn't realise anyone was there till the someone crawled over me and kissed me. I realised it was

Xigbar when he pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I was acting as if nothing happened.

"Come on Demyx, I know you love me." Xigbar said before he started to suck on my neck.

I gasped when he did. I was fighting to hold in the moan that was trying to excape my mouth.

About a half hour later Xigbar had collapsed ontop of me and fell asleep. I carefully pushed him off me then went into my bathroom. I sat there in the shower with the

warm water pouring down on me. I sat there for probably a hour before I heard my bathroom door open. It was Riku, my house mate.

"Demyx, you ok?" Riku asked.

"...I'm fine." I replied.

"Come on, you have been in the shower for a hour according to Xigbar." Riku said.

I looked down at the mention if his name. Yes, I do love him but I never wanted him to find out.

"Come on Demyx." Riku said.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said.

Riku left. I stood up and winced from the pain in my back.

'Xig, next time I see you i'm gonna have to kill you.' I thought.

When I walked into the living room Riku was sitting there with Sora in his lap, and Axel and Roxas where there to. I sat down in the love seat we had.

"About time Demyx." Axel said.

"Shut up.." I said.

"Whats wrong with him?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not sure. When I came back Xigbar was leaving and said Demyx had been in the shower for a hour then he left." Riku said.

"Oh wow.. Who knows what Xigbar could have done." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

I just sat there starring at the wall infront of me acting like nothing had happened.

"Well, me and Axel saw Xigbar and Marluxia leaving the bar about two hours ago." Roxas said.

I almost groaned. Xigbar was known to do stupid things after he went to the bar even if he wasn't drunk.

'Why me?' I thought.

Around midnight I was still awake. I looked at my computer in the corner of my room. I walked over to it and turned it on. I noticed I had a message. It was from

Xigbar. I just deleted it.

'Why do I feel like my heart is broken?' I thought.

I just started walking around the house. After about a hour I decided to head to the park even though it was only one in the morning. When I got to the park it was

one thirty.

'Well, guess I might as well just enjoy the moon.' I thought.

Then my luck, it started raining. I sighed and headed for the nearest coffee store, which was the Twilight Cafe. When I walked inside, Larxene, one of my good friends

from high school asked me what I was doing here.

"Thought I would get out for a little." I said.

She just shrugged. I starred out the window watching the rain. Then, I saw a car pull into the parking lot, and the car was Saix's, my boss's car.

'Great.' I thought.

When he walked in he saw me sitting down starring out the window.

"Demyx, why aren't you at home sleeping? You know you have to be to work for nine today." Saix said.

"Oh leave him alone Saix. He had a rough day yesturday." Larxene said.

"Now listen here Larxene, I don't care if he got hit by a car, I still want him to be to work for nine." Saix said.

"..I quit then." I said.

Saix looked at me. He asked me why I was gonna quit and I told him I just needed a break. He nodded and left.

"Demyx! you loved your job at the aquarium!" Laxene said.

"I know but. I just have alot on my mind." I said.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." She said.

"Well... Xigbar raped me yestuday." I said looking at the table.

I heard Larxene gasp.

Riku: XD That's one awsome way to end it. Now isn't it? Any who~ please comment and fav if you like it. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Riku: Here is the second chapter of, XigDem "Wait, I'm A Father?" Please enjoy. And I dont own KH.

~~XigDem~~

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Larxene said.

"Well... Xigbar raped me yesturday." I said.

I heard Larxene gasp.

(Demyx POV) About five weeks later I was walking around mine and Riku's shared house. It was just me there. Riku had to go away for a week.

'Why do I feel like i'm going to be sick?' I thought.

I went into the living and sat down for awhile. I ended up falling asleep in the chair. When I woke up the tv was on but there was no one in the living room.

"Hello?" I called.

I got no response. I turned off the tv and went into the kitchen. I saw a note on the table.

'Demyx, I need to talk to you. Larxene.' Was what the note said.

'Of course.' I thought.

When I met up with Larxene at the cafe, Larxene was just going on her break.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Larxene replied.

"Ok, I have three ideas of why Xigbar did what he did. He was either drunk, horny as all heck, or he loves you." Larxene said.

"He wouldn't love me." I said looking down.

"You don't know that!" Larxene said.

"Yes I do." I said.

Larxene slammed her hands on the table we were sitting at.

"Ok Demyx! You have to stop thinking negative!" She shouted.

I shrunk more into my seat. Larxene just sighed.

"Come on Demyx, just talk to him." She said.

"No." I replied.

I then stood up and left.

When I got home Riku was there watching tv.

"Hey Demyx." Riku said.

I just growled and went to my room.

'Stupid Xigbar.' I thought falling asleep.

~~XigDem~~

Riku: 2 chapters in one day! Sweet! Please fav, and comment. ^^


End file.
